


Minds united

by Mepoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Oscar has potential, Ozpin is the Wizard, The King of Vale's Semblance is mysterious, The wizard WACHES us, he has been other people too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe
Summary: Times change, and so does this man. Thought he does it more radically than normal.





	

The wizard observed the four girls go away. Like the seasons, each with their own grace and, now, powerful enough to bend the world.

Maybe his next vessel wouldn’t have the powers that he had used as little as he could until now. The girls had them all now, but the powers were in better hands, in hands that wouldn’t sit idly at the sidelines while the world fragmented. He was too old, already.

The girls would help others, would stop wars and lead nations. And their wills wouldn’t fall, even if one of them fell into Salem’s claws, the others would stop her at the end.

Because, if the only thing that was transmitted were their powers, he would be, as always, looking from afar and halting HER plans.

He would always be her counterpart, he would always be O…

\----------------

The king of Vale stood beside the empress of Vacuo. She was a ferocious faunus and would do ANYTHING to protect her people, even die. But the king of Vale thought that enough people had died in this war, it was time to stop it, even if he had to bathe in blood.

The wizard had been implanted into his body when he was near his thirties (he had panicked when he awoke with someone in his head). He had learned from life before he accepted **his** knowledge and, now, both knew about the horrible, heartbreaking, necessity of lethal force.

The king would have to use his Semblance, after all, the four girls (where were they?) hadn’t appeared to resolve things peacefully and things were spiraling out of control. Soon, the Grim would annihilate them.

Vacuo’s empress moved beside him, he was sure that she would fight (and waste her life) at the slightest opportunity, but he attacked before anyone did anything.

Mistral and Atlas would be stopped.

He hopped that after that he wouldn’t lose the wizard’s kindness, that he would still be Oz…

\---------------

The director of Vale’s academy observed the new teams form while he drank his coffee, it was good, it keep him awake. In his other lives he had had to make do half sleep all day (if he hadn’t sleep, or the unforgettable life when he was an insomniac and he had been tired ALL the time).

In this live, much like the wizard’s, he had appeared into this body when it was still a baby, still without an identity formed. So when his parents had died he had abandoned all pretense of being Oswald Brown and (re)adopted his name.

He was only Ozpin, right now.

\-----------------

Oscar was, not scared, but wary of him. Comprehensible, even if it was inconvenient. Thought the king of Vale himself had been scared witless of him when they had… met. That a boy, as young as he was, was only wary. It was inspiring.

In other circumstances Ozpin would be happy to let the child, the young boy, be. Let him have his boring, normal life, only with a little input time to time (he had done just that the few times he and his hosts hadn’t merged). He had had a lifetime only for himself after all. He had been able to sort the knowledge of every man (and some woman) he had been without having to integrate another facet, another personality into his conscience.

But the time for carefully planning was out, it was time to ACT. He needed Oscar to accept his knowledge…

Oscar needed to become Ozpin… no, Ozpin needed to become Oscar…

And the four girls needed his help, even if one of them (as he had predicted long, long ago), had fallen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Nylaysu


End file.
